Frosting On Burnt Cupcakes
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: [Tsuzuki x Hisoka] Hisoka tries to make Tsuzuki cupcakes to make him feel better, but fails miserably. But is that was make Tsuzuki happy?


**Frosting On Burnt Cupcakes**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:** My first Yami No Matsuei fanfiction. Yay. Part of my challenge to myself to write a fic of all of my favorite fandoms, and just so happens Yami No Matsuei is on my list. Yay! This is Tsuzuki X Hisoka, obviously shounen-ai, and I don't like Tatsumi or Muraki too much, so don't expect alot of them. Not that they're really needed in a Tsuzuki x Hisoka fic. 

**-o-**

Hisoka sighed softly as he set a warm plate of overly brown cupcakes on the table in the debriefing room. He looked at them again and sighed, smacking the heel of his hand to his sweaty forehead. 

Tsuzuki had taken a few days off, to clear his head a bit. Hisoka decided to try and make something for him upon his return. But everybody could tell that the burnt cupcakes Hisoka had been bringing in that he was having no luck. 

" Another disappointment Hisoka?" Watari asked, a hard cupcake nailing him in the forehead, pink frosting smearing across his face. " Oww!" Watari whined. 

" That's what you get." Hisoka said, irritably, turning away from the door. Watari wiped the warm frosting off of his face with a napkin he had in his pocket and sat down as Tatsumi walked in. 

" More cupcakes Hisoka?" Tatsumi asked, " May I ask what the occassion is?" He asked, but Hisoka didn't answer. " Some sort of holiday--" 

" Holiday of failure." Watari giggled, as yet another hard cupcake nailed him in the temple. He whined for a moment and wiped off the remains. " Those are really burnt." He said, poking one that was on the plate. 

It make a sound as if a rock had landed on the ceramic plate. Hisoka growled. 

" It's for nobody particular. I wanted to work on my cooking." Hisoka hissed, glaring at the poor excuses of cupcake he had spawned from his oven. 

" How bad could they be, Watari?" Tatsumi asked, picking one off the plate. Even Hisoka, himself, gasped as Tatsumi actually bit into one. He chewed, swallowed and paused. 

" Tatsumi?" Watari asked. The chair Tatsumi was in slowly inched back and Tatsumi got up and got some water. 

" They're not all--" Tatsumi coughed and spit what remained of the cupcake in his mouth, "--that bad." He continued as he washed his mouth out. 

Hisoka sighed, " You could have just told me they were awful." He glanced at the door as Tsuzuki came in, his eyes brightened and he smiled. 

" Tsuzuki!" Watari cheered. 

" Hey Watari, how's it going?" He asked, putting his jacket on one of the chairs. 

" Good, want a cupcake?" Watari smiled, picking up the plate of rocks, err, cupcakes. 

" I'd love one!!" Tsuzuki squeeled. 

" No!" Hisoka panicked, snatching the plate from Watari. 

Tsuzuki's eyebrows lowered, " Why not?" 

" Well, I have been trying to make cupcakes for you so when you came back, you'd be happy but...I have failed at every try." Hisoka explained, cluching the plate. 

" So, that's why you kept trying over and over again..." Watari gasped. " I wish you would have told me." 

" Wow, Hisoka, thank you!" Tsuzuki gasped. " But, please let me try one. I mean, you've worked so hard and that would be rude of me to not give it a shot." 

Hisoka thought a moment, " Fine." he said, extending the plate to Tsuzuki. He took one on the left side, with the most frosting and smiled as he bit into it. He paused after chewing it, and fell backwards in his chair. Everybody gaped at what the demon-cupcake had done to Tsuzuki. 

_Later That Day, In The Infermary._

" Tsuzuki, I am _so_ sorry." Hisoka said softly, his hands laced together. 

" For what?" He asked, sitting up. 

" Oh--Ummm, I didn't mean to make you pass out. I'm sorry my cupcakes were so awful." He said, quite frustrated at himself. 

" It's no problem. To tell you the truth, they were pretty good, a little hard though and maybe not so much butter." 

" Who are you to be giving me cooking tips?" Hisoka said, perking an eyebrow. 

" Hey, how about tonight, we make it a little easier on ourselves and get some pasties at the store." Tsuzuki smiled. " We'll eat them together, Hisoka." 

Hisoka nodded slightly, a half-smile on his face, " That could be fun." 

" I must ask, why did you want to make me cupcakes so badly?" Tsuzuki blurted out. Hisoka gasped and blushed. 

" I dunno, you just looked..." He gulped. "...depressed when you took your vacation off and I, uhh..." Hisoka didn't say much as Tsuzuki gently kissed him on the forehead. 

" It's the thought that counts, not the taste." Tsuzuki smiled. " That's what I say when I try and do my best, food-wise, for somebody." 

" T-Thanks Tsuzuki." Hisoka smiled. 

**-o-**

**A/N:** It reminded me of one of those overly friendship Yu-Gi-Oh fics that teach you to be yourself, and do your best and stuff. Oh well. I thought it turned out cute. Yay. 


End file.
